


Prince Sidon X Link RP (Belly Stuffing Kink)

by Eructophiliac



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swallowing whole, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eructophiliac/pseuds/Eructophiliac
Summary: Calamity Ganon is gone. Hyrule is in an age of peace thanks to the young hero Link. Now Link decides to winddown and spend his life with a certain handsome Zora Prince as his lover. Both of them share a lust for each otherAND a certain kink that potentially threatens to affect both of their waistlines...not that either of them mind.





	Prince Sidon X Link RP (Belly Stuffing Kink)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP that I had with a very awesome individual on Tumblr who wishes to remain anonymous.  
>  I thought some of you would get a kick out of giving it a read so I decided to put it on here too ;) 
> 
> This is an unfinished RP so sorry for it ending in an awkward spot. 
> 
> Be sure to drop by my Tumblr if you are curious https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eructophiliac

Another bright day bloomed over the newly liberated Land of Hyrule. The resurrected hero of time himself, a mysterious teen known only as “Link” was laying in a hidden domain behind the waterfalls off the coast of Lake Hylia. It was the perfect place for peaceful, quiet privacy. Which was just what he and his lover needed.

His lover in question was a young Red scaled Zora, one of perfect physical physique a handsome, youthful face, and a smile to die for. This was Sidon, Prince of the Zoras, and the secret lover of Link.

Currently, the two were resting peacefully together in a shrine they had built together behind the waterfall, both resting comfortably in each others embrace atop a fine mattress. Link, who was wearing nothing but black and blue Shiekah undergarments, was nuzzled gently against a slumbering Sidon, resting his head against Sidon’s firm, smooth, white scaled stomach, rubbing it gently and idly as the two youths laid together.

Sidon was in a state of blissful sleep. Here he was, with The Hero of Hyrule himself resting atop him as if he were an affectionate cat sleeping with its owner. Sidon felt truly blessed.

Even in Sidon’s state of sleep he could feel the rubbing and massaging of his belly and navel that Link was providing. A smile breaks on Sidon’s face as he thinks of his lover.

Sidon’s hand had come to rest on the posterior of Link before he drifted off to sleep from The Hero’s belly affection. Subconsciously Sidon’s hand squeezes Link’s cheek. It is a bit less firm than he had previously remembered. Perhaps Peace in the land and the feeding sessions that both Sidon and his lover had engaged in were beginning to show their effects on Link’s body?

Sidon didn’t mind. In fact, one could say he was thrilled that their food foreplay had such an effect on the young hero. His rump had always been the prince’s second favorite body part on his lover. He wondered how many more fish dinners it would take for Link’s middle to grow also.

Sidon’s sleep was broken by an all too familiar sound…a rumbling sound of hunger. It was not from him however…but from his blond lover.

Link bit his lip just slightly at the grab from his aquatic lover. It was true. His rear and thighs had become a bit softer and curvier than they were when the two first met. But there was a reason for that. Between having no more enemies to fight, and the two of them sharing a particular interest in one another, the usual activity that awarded Link such a ravenous appetite was now much easier going. His stomach, like Sidon’s, was still a perfect six pack, albeit softer due to Link’s youthful frame (despite existing for over a century). 

When his belly rumbled, Link winced and looked down at his grumbling abs, but then back at Sidon, watching the young prince’s eyes flutter awake. Seeing his lover's beautiful eyes open for the first time each subsequent night always put a smile on Link’s face.

“Good morning, your highness,” Link said softly, his finger tracing delicately around Sidon’s belly button.

The Zora Prince’s eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful sight in his life. His lover. It is a sight that Sidon had been blessed to wake up to for months…and everyday Link’s beautiful smiling face staring back at him never ceased to make his heart pound in his chest

Sidon smirks seductively back at his lover upon seeing that he is toying around with his navel.

“And good morning to you, my Knight in shining armor” Sidon punctuated his greeting by one again giving links posterior a loving squeeze.

“Hehehe, it sounds like your own stomach is trying to get your attention. Wouldn’t want the poor thing to go hungry would you?” Questioned Sidon as his other hand came to rest on Link’s and. Oh, how he wished he could see that stomach balloon into a perfect ball shape. He was almost drooling thinking about it.

Link shuddered softly at the sensation of Sidon’s cooling fingers against his stomach. But then, Sidon’s own belly emitted a deep rumble, causing Link to smirk and say, “From the sounds of things, I’m not the only one.”

For emphasis, Link reached over and gave Sidon’s silky smooth stomach a gentle pat, before he resumed rubbing gingerly once more.

The sound of rumbling from Sidon’s own empty stomach caught him off guard causing him to blush at the irony of the situation.

“Hah, it would appear that both of us are absolutely famished. It seems only fitting that we should remedy that.” Sidon delivers Link a goofy grin after his observation.

Sidon then proceeded to lift The Hero up off of his chest and raise him up onto his shoulder as he raised himself from the bed they had both been resting on.

“Well, Hero. What does your palate desire today? Shall it be another feast of fish and other aquatic life? Or does your tongue desire a more exotic flavor?” Sidon knew whatever Link picked he was sure to stuff himself to the gills…pun intended

“I myself, could eat an entire Goron right now. Not literally of course…that would just be so very rude of me.” Sidon chuckled to himself.

Link chuckled and rolled his eyes in an amused, more good-natured way. Even at their most gluttonous, Sidon was still an inherently kind and thoughtful individual. It was one of the many things that drew him to Sidon in the first place after the two worked together to defeat the Corrupted Guardian that nearly flooded Zora’s Domain.

“Yes, yes it probably would be,” Link joked. "But of course, there’s nothing wrong with a well-fed prince…as for what to eat?“

At this, Link grinned and rubbed his palms together.

"I’m glad you asked because I gathered quite a few supplies from the village yesterday night before you passed out. I was thinking we could grill ourselves a feast,” Link responded and gestured towards the makeshift cooking area. Link was a very ingenuitive young man. He knew how to work with very little and make the most of it.

Upon hearing the phrase “There’s nothing wrong with a well-fed Prince” Sidon looked up at link who was resting on Sidon’s mighty shoulder, gave the hero a knowing smirk and proceeded to give his empty stomach a few firm Pat’s. He then winked at his lover

“Hehehe no, I suppose there isn’t. Then again we aren’t exactly without our biases in that department” Sidon gave link a loving smile

Upon hearing Link mention ‘Supplies’ and 'feast’ Sidon’s eyes lit up like a young Zora child who had taken their first plunge from the great waterfall.

“My man is going to whip us up a feast? That sounds absolutely wonderful! You really do spoil me, my hero” Sidon proceeded to plant a big fishy kiss right on Link’s supple lips.

Link smiled as he locked lips with Sidon, his palm gently rested against Sidon’s silky smooth cheek and caressing it gently as the two passionately kissed one another. Then, shortly after, Link smiled contently and said, “Anything for my favorite Champion. And with the amount I was able to get us, heh, let’s just say, we’ll both be stuffed to the proverbial and literal gills once this is done.”

Out of all the things that Sidon had feasted upon since he and his lover first discovered their mutual attraction to eating, and stuffed bellies he still believed that his lover’s lips held the greatest flavor that his tongue had ever tasted. Passion.

“Ooooooh stuffed to the gills you say? Hehehe you aren’t going to pig out till I can’t lift you up on my shoulder are you?” Sidon smirked seductively at Link knowing full well what his answer would be.

“As for requests? Hmmm…if I am to eat like a pig, I might as well dine on one. Am I right? A whole roast pig sounds right up my alley.” Sidon’s tongue lolled out of his mouth to show how serious he was…and to tease his blond-haired boy toy.

Link’s mouth practically watered himself at the sight. As coath as Sidon was, he loved it, even more, when his lover 'kicked loose,’ whenever the two were together.

Of course, knowing Sidon as well as he did, Link smirked and said, “It’s a good thing I already planned ahead for that then, isn’t it. The sooner you put me down, the sooner I can tend to our hungry needs. And yes, you may be strong, but when we’re done eating, I wouldn’t advise carrying me over your big, strong shoulders like this.”

Sidon chuckled inwardly to himself upon seeing Link’s reaction to his teasing tongue gesture. His lover was the only person whom he ever allowed his manners to drop to the wayside. There was something about Link that just compelled Sidon to become a totally lustful creature.

“Hehehe I suppose you are right, Hero. If I did attempt to lift you after such an extravagant feast it would probably lead to some very explosive results” Sidon chuckled to himself at the thought of a stuffed Link perched on his shoulder like a plump parrot.

Sidon set link down and watched as he worked his magic. The whole while Sidon focused on Link’s rear as dirty thoughts ran through his head.

But knowing Sidon as well as he did, Link just turned his head over his shoulder as he worked, flashed Sidon a wink and gave his slightly plumper rear a firm slap, causing it to jiggle just ever so slightly due to how toned the rest of his body still was.

“Don’t worry,” Link muttered, “there’ll be plenty of time to enjoy that when we’re nice and full.”

So saying, Link got to work cooking, filling the entire caves behind the beautiful waterfall with the rich aroma of various meats and spices, all created a rich, zesty flavor in the air.

Link knew just how to wind Sidon up, just as much as Sidon knew how to get Link going. That slap to Link’s own rear nearly caused Sidon to audibly whimper. Sidon had to bite down slightly on his fist, fighting every urge he had to go over there and grab a hand full of cheek.

Sidon did however secretly wish that Link was naked while doing this so that he could enjoy every nuance of every bounce and ripple of fat that shook in links posterior. 'Perhaps that is an idea that I should explore later’ thought Sidon.

The smells of Link’s cooking made Sidon’s mouth water almost as much as Link’s body.

At the sight of Sidon’s mouthwatering, Link smirked when another audible rumble emitted from Sidon’s firm, silky stomach. Laughing softly, Link got back to work and said, “Shouldn’t be much longer. Magic has a way of working wonders when cooking.”

Another loud rumbling noise caught Sidon off guard yet again, causing him to blush even brighter than the first time. His body reminding him that he was hungry for more than just the young Hero’s body.

“Ahem…um…yes, thank you love. It appears that my stomach is more eager than it usually is” Sidon proceeded to rub his flat stomach in some vain effort to quiet it so as not to embarrass him again

But Link didn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, one thing that Link always found kind of adorable was how embarrassed Sidon got by such bodily outbursts and sounds emitting against his will. His pampered, more well-mannered nature always took over in those moments, and it was honestly quite endearing.

But more than that, the sight of the young Zora rubbing his firm, silky smooth stomach or giving it resounding pats always managed to rile Link up a considerable bit. He just was just much better at masking his own thirst than Sidon. Evident by him simply smirking at the sight of Sidon rubbing his belly, as he got back to work.

Some more time passed, but eventually, the deed was done.

Link promptly laid out a proverbial set of platters full of food, from Seared Black Peppered Steak, roasted Cuckoo, several Shrimp Skewers, to Boar Meat, and a whole roasted pig, just for Sidon…among many, many, MANY other things.

“Breakfast, is served, your highness,” Link said with a playful bow.

It was true. Sidon had a very strong love/hate relationship with his inability to control his bodily functions in front of Link. Every rumble, every gurgle, every Hiccup, and especially every crass belch all left Sidon’s face as red as a lobster.

There was more to it though. There was one bodily function that Sidon felt great guilt over above all else. It was not a bodily function from him…but his lover. After a meal Link had been known to let loose a few gaseous Belches here and there from time to time. While Sidon’s own gaseous expulsions caused him great embarrassment…Link’s were something entirely different.

Link’s gas was Sidon’s weakness. And he felt ashamed to love something as uncouth and lacking of manners than Link’s gas bubbles. It was just how Sidon was raised…and he supposed that is why he was drawn to it…it felt forbidden, taboo, naughty…unbelievably erotic.

As Sidon continued to internally chastise himself, Link was finishing up the feast. Sidon was knocked out if his forbidden fantasies by Link announcing that “Breakfast was served”

“Heh. You know for most people this would be considered Breakfast, Lunch, AND Dinner. Not for us though.” Sidon said with a knowing smirk.

“Everything looks so delicious! I suppose I should start on my roast pig hadn’t I?” Sidon slapped his trim belly a few times before mimicking a pig noise “Oink, Oink” and tearing into the animal.

Link bit his lip at the sight of his large, aquatic lover tearing into the meal he had prepared for them. It was a safe bet that both young lovers had many of the same…attractions. 

He could watch Sidon eat for hours on end and be just as smitten as ever. For such a refined creature, Sidon could EAT. And it was a sight to behold. For some, it might’ve been repulsive. But for Link, it was a rather sizeable turn on.

And as much as Sidon was embarrassed by it, Link utterly loved it when Sidon’s manners weren’t at his best. Embarrassing it was for the young prince, to Link, there was no more arousing a sight or sound than Sidon letting out a cave quivering belch and displaying his sheer satisfaction, with a groan of relief or a pat to his belly. Any time Sidon burped, it was enough to make Link weak in his knees. But he wasn’t as vocal about his attractions as Sidon was. 

And fortunately for Sidon, he wasn’t nearly as shy. Link was resurrected from a much different time, he had no qualms about throwing his head back and expelling a mighty burp whenever he needed to or wanted to. To him, manners weren’t a priority, because he spent far more time saving the land than he did attending galleys.

Nonetheless, he sat down across from his lover, still watching Sidon wolf down his food, and got to work stuffing his own face by tearing into a Seared Steak.

Sidon was purposely making a show of chowing down on his meal for Link. Sidon never in a million years would have imagined that he would ever be seen feasting on feast after feast with such lack of etiquette in front of anyone, let alone a Hero who saved all of Hyrule.

And yet here he was licking his lips, tearing into pig flesh without the use of utensils, and taking massive bites out of the hog that completely filled his mouth. Taking giant swallows that outlined itself in his throat as it traveled down to his gut.

He knew just how badly this git Link going. He loved toying with the blind headed hero.

Every now and then he would take a Cuckoo drumstick and deep throat the entire leg only to pull it out of his mouth to reveal all the meat being stripped from the bone. He would then smirk at Link before tossing the bone in the air and swallowing it whole.

Playing with his food in front of his lover. He knew his family would not approve…his lover, however, would.

Sidon began to focus more of his attention on the blond headed Hero actively taking in interest in watching him scarf down his own meal.

Link bit his lip at the sight of Sidon practically deepthroating that piece of bird meat. The implications were almost too easy. Strong poker face as the boy had, Sidon eating this way was enough to make Link sweat. 

But nonetheless, he didn’t let it keep him from wolfing down his feast. Link took no time at all to finish his steak and grabbed a shrimp skewer of his own. Flashing a knowing smirk back at Sidon, Link gave the young prince a wink, and opened his maw wide, before downing the entire skewer into his maw. Clamping his lips down across the end, Link delicately pulled the now empty wooden skewer from between his lips, and tossed it overhead, before chewing vigorously.

Sidon could see Link’s cheeks bulge comically for a moment as he chowed down on his shrimp. But then, Link dipped his head back and gulped HEARTILY, causing a sizeable lump to slowly and thickly travel down Link’s throat. Link gulped heartily, and audibly, sending the mouthful of shrimp down past Link’s gullet, and disappearing behind his athletic, toned chest, and down into his firm stomach.

Link thumped his chest a few times to work the food down. When it reached his belly, Link smacked his lips, and sighed contently as he rubbed his stomach firmly.

“Mmm, not too shabby, wouldn’t you say?” Link said with a toothy grin.

Performing fellatio on the drumstick had achieved its desired effect and gotten a reaction from Link. It was amazing the effect that Link had on the young Zora Prince, his gravitational pull over Sidon was so magnetic that a thousand poets would find it impossible to put it into words. Even the act of eating had become an opportunity to showcase sexual exhibitionism to the young hero.

“Not the first thing beginning with 'C’ that I have had in my mouth” Sidon flashed Link a perverted smirk. That smirk quickly faltered though when he realized just how idiotic and crass his statement was.

“I…apologize. That was incredibly crude of me.” Sidon mentally kicked himself.

It was then Link’s turn to fire the next shot…for as quickly as this feast had begun it was over. This was no longer a simple meal among lovers… It had transformed into a war if seduction.

Sidon witnessed Link’s own version of the deep throat maneuver that Sidon had just performed…and even though Link didn’t eat a bone like Sidon had…he was pretty sure link had won that round. The throwing of the head back and loud audible gulps drove Sidon crazy (as well as the reader)

“I…UMM…NO, NOT AT ALL. *ahem* sorry. I mean…that was good, for an amateur.” Sidon was sweating.

Sidon had to step up his game.

“I…I bet you couldn’t do two at once” Sidon smirked devilishly. Now he had him.

Link’s smirk faltered just slightly at that. In truth, Link hadn’t attempted to down two skewers at once. He had a ravenous appetite, that much was a given, but it was more the eat several things in rapid succession type, rather than stuffing a bunch of food at once down his throat type.

“W-Well,” Link remarked, rubbing the back of his blond head, “that can’t be helped. You’re bigger than me. And I bet you couldn’t even do it!”

In truth, Link didn’t actually believe that. He was hoping this little heated Cold War of seductive eating would prompt Sidon to give him a show. But also, to buy himself time to debate if he wanted to risk trying to down two skewers at once…

Sidon took pride…and slight disappointment in the reaction of The Hero Of Hyrule to his challenge. Deep down he knew that Link had it in him to down two skewers at once…and he desperately wanted to see it.  
For right now, Sidon needed to hide his desires and stay competitive in this war of arousal.

“Two Skewers at once? Are you kidding me? That is simple.” Sidon spoke with much bravado and determination in his voice.

“However, if I do it, then you have to do it too.” Sidon’s mind games had begun.

Sidon proceeded to pick up two Skewers, but before inserting them into his gaping maw he made a show of opening his mouth, licking the  
Skewers sensually, and making pleased moaning sounds.

Finally, Sidon inserted both skewers deep down his throat. The shrimp were much smaller for Sidon and therefore easier to manage than it had been for Link.

Just as quickly as the skewers had gone in they popped back out of The Prince’s mouth devoid of Shrimp. Sidon looked link in the eyes with a lustful look as he chewed. Smacking his gums and licking his lips as he did so.

Finally Sidon did exactly as Link had and threw his head back with dramatic flair and gulped a mighty, audible gulp as the shrimp traveled down to meet it's final resting place.

Sidon brought his head back and let his mouth hang open, tongue dangling out. All for the purpose of teasing the blond hero.

Suddenly, without warning a gas bubble dislodged itself in Sidon’s belly and forced it’s way up his throat resounding in a fairly decent 3-second belch.

“BAAAARP!” Sidon’s hands immediately clasped themselves over his mouth and he became red yet again. “P…Pardon me”

Link smirked at the display, but at Sidon’s belch, Link’s face went rather red. Something about that entire display just made Link weak in all the right ways.

“…P-Pardoned,” Link said, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to hide immense arousal at Sidon’s gaseous display.

As embarrassed by his gassy outburst as he was, Sidon did notice the sudden shy, and vulnerable mood change within link after that embarrassing display. It intrigued Sidon, he would keep a mental note of that.

“T…Thank you very much. *ahem* anyway, I believe it is your turn to attempt two skewers now.”

Sidon had dropped all sense of trying to be competitive for the time being. He wanted to see, no NEEDED to see his lovely blond hero devour two skewers at once.

“I know you can do it, love. Just imagine it’s like that fish I taught you how to swallow whole. I believe in you!”

Sidon Wasn’t doing very well trying to hide his eagerness and excitement.

Link managed a smirk and said, “Well, if you believe in me, guess that’s all that matters.”

So saying, he grabbed two skewers and, however reluctantly, he dipped his head back, and carefully, oh so carefully and slowly, the young Hylian opened his mouth and expanded the back of his throat as much as he could. Then, with bravado worthy of such a hero, Link lowered both shrimp skewers, side by side, down into his maw, causing his eyes to widen slightly and his cheeks to bulge as Link once again clamped his mouth closed, and pulled both skewers out, before flicking them overhead.

With some strain, Link chewed vigorously and intently, wincing before he remembered what Sidon taught him about fish.

Then, with some effort, Link dipped his head back once again and gulped heartily.

*GGGGLLLLLUUUUUUUUCK!*

It was a thick, wet sound as a VERY sizeable lump slowly, ooohhh sooo slowly slid down Link’s slender throat. Then, feeling it slip past his gullet, Link pounded his chest a few times to help work the meal down further and further, until…

“Ahhhh….” Link moaned as he opened his mouth and revealed the shrimp to be nowhere in sight…

Sidon’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, he watched with bated breath as Link picked up both skewers and did exactly what Sidon knew he was capable of all along.

Sidon watched as Link threw the empty skewers behind himself and proceeded to open his mouth… The shrimp was gone. It wasn’t a trick or misdirection, Link had really just deep throated two Shrimp Skewers.

It was becoming very clear to Sidon that he was not going to win this war of attrition. Link had his number. It didn’t matter that Sidon could eat more than Link…if that even was true, no, what mattered was that Sidon was far too easily wound up by the Young Hero.

Sidon Sat in stunned amazement for at least 5 seconds after Link had done the deed. He probably looked like exactly what he was…a fish in desperate need of air.

Then the silence broke.

“YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Sidon leaped up and raised Kink into his arms and proceeded to shower him with kisses.

“I KNEW THE HERO OF HYRULE, SLAYER OF CALAMITY GANNON WOULDN’T BE DONE IN BY PUNY SHRIMP!” Sidon gave Link a massive hug, feeling the effects that Link’s feast was taking on him. His belly definitely had expanded.

Link blinked with surprise at the young Prince’s eager exuberance. But despite himself, Link smirked and basked in the treatment. That is, until all the sudden shifting and pushing from Sidon’s still firm stomach against Link’s slightly distended stomach caused a shift in pressure.

A moment later, Link broke away from the kisses and turned his head back. From there, he proceeded to let out a deep, rumbling burp.

*AAaaaAAaaaaAAUUUUUUURRRRP!!!!*

It all happened so quickly that Sidon hardly had time to process what was happening. Before he could even register that the pressure on Link’s distended belly was causing audible rumbles and grumbles…the sounds of his stomach where silenced by the roaring gaseous explosion.

Sidon was stunned silent. Here he was holding the blond-haired hero of his dreams, with a belly full of food…and said young hero had nearly belched right in his face. Oh how he wished Link hadn’t moved his face away from his.

Sidon was beginning to shake. He felt his knees get weak, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor with Link in his arms. Link was now laying on his stomach on top of Sidon.

All Sidon could say was two words.

“You win.” The look on Sidon’s face was that of pure arousal. There was no doubt that Link was able to feel the excitement in Sidon’s nether regions.

Feeling Sidon’s 'excitement,’ Link smacked his lips in satisfaction and smirked back at Sidon.

“I know,” he said simply.

“So…I guess my secret isn’t really a secret anymore is it?” Sidon suddenly looked ashamed of himself. He could hardly look his love in the eyes.

“I…understand if you are repulsed. How could someone of Royal blood like me be attracted to such an uncouth thing? I am sorry”

Link looked back at Sidon and smiled back at him for a moment, then smirked again, holding his hand under Sidon’s chin and made Sidon look him in the eyes.

“Look me in the eyes and ask me if I’m repulsed by you…”

Sidon could not deny the truth of Link’s words. As he stared into his lover’s eyes he saw not repulsion…but adoration, acceptance, and love.

Sidon reached up and caressed the young Hero’s face.

“Link…you truly are wonderful. I pray and thank the goddesses every day that you are mine, and I am yours” Sidon’s heart was aflutter and filled with passion from Link’s words.

“Umm…next time though…would it be possible for you to not move your face away when you feel the urge to 'let loose’?” Sidon felt like a fool even asking Link such a question… But he knew feel down that Link wouldn’t mind.

Link looked back at Sidon once again and after a moment smirked and said, “Only on the condition that you indulge me with…your talents as well.”

To emphasize his point, he reached down and gave Sidon’s belly a playful yet firm few pats.

Sidon had heard Link’s words…but they didn’t immediately register with him as to what they were implying. At first, Sidon had assumed that Link was talking about the prince’s ability to glut himself silly… But that didn’t make much sense because both Link and himself did this constantly.

No, there was something else there. A deeper, more taboo desire. And then it hit him like a giant’s club against his cranium.

Link was talking about gas. HIS gas. It all finally clicked in his brain. Not only was Link not repulsed by Sidon’s sexual attraction to Link’s bodily functions…but it appeared that Link shared the exact same attraction.

Something changed in Sidon that day. Almost as if a switch had been flipped inside him.

And he was about to demonstrate this change to Link in the only acceptable way possible.

Sidon opened his mouth wide so that Link had a grand view of the Prince’s throat. What transpired next was a gurgling from Sidon’s belly and then quickly drowned out by an all too familiar noise.

“UUUUUAAAAARRRRRRLLPP!”

Link bit his lip and felt his face go beet red when the young Zora Prince unleashed a rather mighty belch, in point-blank range, directly in his face.

And sure enough, Link didn’t seem repulsed or weirded out. Quite the contrary.

The young hero of Hyrule appeared positive smitten…

After the Prince’s massive eructation had ceased he closed his mouth and set his eyes back on his object of desire. Sure enough, Link had the same goofy look on his face that Sidon was so used to showing whenever the blond-haired Hylian released gas around him.

Sidon was….shockingly quite pleased with himself. There was no sense of shame, nor guilt from the crass act that he would have only moments ago condemned.

Sidon flashed Link the biggest suggestive smirk he could muster. Before Sidon spoke another word he blew the remainder of his gassy expulsion in Link’s awestruck direction.

“That, my dear Hero…was my way of saying you have yourself a deal!”

Link blinked for a few moments more, and then, without warning, wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and proceeded to passionately lock lips with the young Zora prince. Like earlier, Sidon could also feel Link’s 'excitement.’

Sidon was caught completely off guard by Link’s fiery passion as The Young Hero’s tongue invaded the inside of the Prince’s mouth. Both young men Moaned and groaned in Passion.

Sidon could now feel Link’s erection poke into him just as no doubt Link had felt Sidon’s do the very same earlier.

Before Sidon broke Link’s passionate kiss he made it a point to let loose a small belch inside Link’s mouth.

“Blarrp! Mmmm pardon me” Sidon flashed Link a coy smile

Sidon gently groped the growing bulge in Link’s pants rubbing up and down slightly toying with Link’s penis.

“Mmmmm as much as I would love to have 'Dessert’ right now…we still have a whole feast left to be devoured.”

Sidon wanted to stuff his lover silly, and he wanted to be stuffed to the gills.

“After we have glutted ourselves like pigs on 'breakfast’ then we can dine on the true main course… Each other. I believe this evening’s round of lovemaking will be far more…explosive than normal as well” Sidon flashed Link a devilish smirk, squeezing Link’s 'Man Meat’.

Link moaned in utter bliss at the sensation, and gently bit into Sidon’s shoulder, looking up at him with a rather lustful look in his own large eyes.

“It certainly seems that way, doesn’t it,” Link remarked, his hand once again tracing circles around Sidon’s stomach. "Seems that we’ll both get quite a treat to behold tonight. So…why rush it? As you said, we have a meal to enjoy first. And I know how much you enjoy that part too…“

A cross between a half growl, and a half purr escaped Sidon’s lips as Link’s teeth bit gently into the Prince’s shoulder. He loved getting such a rise out of the young hero.

"Indeed I do. However, I do also enjoy watching my love eat, glut, and stuff himself until his belly is as round as a ripe pumpkin. Would you mind if I watch you gorge yourself, love? I promise to hand feed you also if you request it. In return, you are more than welcome to do the same for me.”

Link thought for a moment, then smirked and nodded back at Sidon. 

“If I can do the same to you, then I see no problems.”

“Haha! That’s the spirit! I can’t wait to see that belly of yours grow as wide as my head!” Sidon was smiling like an absolute idiot at the mental image of his love with a massive pot belly.

Sidon picked up an entire steak with one hand and dangled the piece of meat above Link’s head like you would a dog.

“This first one is on me”

Rolling his eyes, Link nonetheless tilted his head back and opened his maw, waiting for Sidon to begin feeding him.

Sidon snickered at Link’s reaction to being treated like a hungry pooch. Sidon then began to lower the steak into The blond hero’s beautiful maw.

“Feel free to abandon any and all manners and just rip into it like a wolf. Unless of course, you want to down it whole. Considering the struggle those shrimp skewers put up though, it might not be very wise.”

Sidon planted his free hand on Link’s slightly bloated stomach, eager to track the piece of meats journey to its final resting place. Link’s bottomless belly.

Link did not intend to try and down a whole steak since it was much more solid than shrimp and would likely choke the boy. Instead, he chomped into it vigorously and did exactly as Sidon suggested; wolf it down ravenously.

The young Hylian warrior took one hearty bite after another, chewing vigorously before gulping it down, bit by bit. Each one sent a sizeable lump down Link’s throat, and allowed Sidon to feel as Link’s stomach filled up just ever so slightly with every few mouthfuls of meat gulped down…

There was something about the animalistic nature in which Link tore into the steak that had been dangling from Sidon’s feeding hand, that seemed so…authentic. If Sidon didn’t know any better he would have thought that Link had actually been a wolf in a past life.

Link’s wolf-like feasting was yet another item that Sidon would be adding to his mental list of things that Link did which drove him crazy.

“Umm…wow! That was… Incredibly erotic… Would you mind if we do that at least a few more times? I think I may be enjoying feeding you too much to stop now” Sidon turned a bright shade of red in his face from embarrassment and arousal.

After gulping down the last of his steak, Link licked his lips and then, with an uncomfortable look on his face, Link pounded his bare chest and expelled another forceful belch, this time, not bothering to face away from Sidon.

“BBRRAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRP!*

When it ended, Link sighed to himself and patted his more distended stomach in satisfaction, causing it to ripple just ever so slightly beneath his palm.

"Ahhh-*URP*-nope, can’t say I mind at all,” Link said with a knowing smirk on his face.

The silence of the Prince’s private bedchambers were once again broken by the roar of Link’s stomach gasses leaving his throat. This time, as Sidon had requested, Link did not move his face away from the Zora Prince and instead belted out a monstrous gas bubble right in Sidon’s face. The strength of which caused Sidon’s head tail to flutter, and actually forced Sidon back slightly.

Yet again, Sidon was hit with that same burning feeling in his heart. He was almost visually trembling, and he was sweating.

“By the goddesses… You are the most beautiful man that gas ever walked the face of creation.” Sidon then gave Link his trademark goofy smile.

It took everything within Sidon to not just make love to the blond hero right then and there. However, Sidon knew that there was more food to be feasted on, and if he waited till after 'breakfast’ the experience would be all the sweeter.

“You play the role of a hungry wolf rather well, love. I must say that it is rather adorable.” Sidon blushed deeply.

Sidon picked up 3 more steaks and dangled the first if three over Link’s head as he had before.

“Is my pup ready for another helping?” Sidon winked at Link as he lowered the next steak.

And without uttering a word, Link snatched the steak by his teeth, grabbed it, and wasted no time viciously tearing into it like a hungry wolf who hadn’t eaten in ages…

If link hadn’t been so focused on playing the role of a starving wolf as well as he was he would have seen Sidon visibly panting with absolute lust in his eyes from the sight of Link’s animalistic feasting.

Worried that he would moan if he even attempted to utter a single word to his man, Sidon instead raised another steak to its starting position about Link’s head so that Link wouldn’t have to wait long.

After ravaging his latest steak, Link smacked his lips and rubbed his belly in a slow, showy fashion. His stomach was now protruding rather noticeably from all the meat he had consumed. A moment later, he reached over and grabbed the second steak, chomping into it hungrily like the animal he might have been in a past life…

Sidon’s eyes were glued to Link’s feeding frenzy. He never got tired of watching the young hero feed his bottomless belly. Link truly was a glutton, and that was one of the many thousands of reasons that the Prince was so deeply in love with him.

Sidon let out a growling purr as he watched Link rub his bloating ball of a belly. He wanted to touch it also.

Sidon prepared the last steak for Link in much the same way he had the others, and then placed his free hand on Link’s soon to be massive belly and began to massage and rub it.

At the sensation of Sidon’s touch, Link groaned contently, easing back a bit and making his belly stick out more, giving Sidon more room to rub away.

“Mmm, that feels amazing,” Link cooed, savoring the treatment. 

But nonetheless, after a few moments, Link polished off his second steak, and wasted no time grabbing the third and chomping into it viciously. With every few bites gulped down, Sidon could feel Link’s belly expanding little by little…

Much like Link, Sidon was in absolute bliss. The feeling of rubbing, and massaging his young lover’s belly as it expanded into a stuffed ball was exhilarating.

“On that, we can both agree, my love” Sidon spoke in a sensual, lustful tone.

Link’s belly was beginning to look quite large. Not as massive as Sidon knew he could gorge himself to…but it was definitely getting there.

And from up close, Sidon could see an ample lump of food slowly traveling down Link’s throat. Due to their proximity, he could hear Link gulping down the remainder of his meat, and could feel the remainder of it slosh down into his expanded stomach. Smacking his lips, Link arched back a little, making his belly stick up just a little more.

He then thumped his chest and burped quite deeply and lowly. Sidon could feel it rumble from Link’s belly, but when it came to an end, Link grimaced and thumped his chest a few more times.

*uuurrrrp* *uuurr-UUUUUUuurrrruuUuuurp*

The burps that escaped Link’s maw were long but and wet, but strained sounding.

“Mph, Sidon, could you…give me a little push?”

Sidon was once again shocked and in awe of his gassy lover. Sidon felt dizzy and weak, and if one were to touch Sidon’s skin in this moment one would find that he was Incredibly warm.

Sidon was shaken out of his stupor by Link’s sudden and unusual question. Without thinking much about it Sidon complied with Link’s request and pushed his stomach.

And that did it…

*BBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!*

Link proceeded to let out an utterly MONSTROUS belch. One that practically exploded from his maw, and made his lips ripple forcefully. The stench of Link’s innards pelted across Sidon’s face and made the tail on his head flap around like a flag in the wind as Link’s belch just seemed to keep going for a whopping ten seconds straight…

The sound was deafening. The noise that had escaped Link’s small body could only be compared to that of a fire-breathing dragon. Sidon was certain that guards would be along shortly to investigate the origin of the sound…but the Prince could only think about one thing at the moment… Making love to the ticking time bomb of gas sitting in front of him.

After Link’s mass eruption had sputtered to a halt…the room was silent for a good 30 seconds. Sidon was wearing a face that was…going through numerous facial expressions. Shock & Awe, Fear, Delight, And Burning Sexual Passion.

Link merely had a Sexually suggestive smirk on his face as he tauntingly rubbed his massively extended belly and fingered his now much shallower belly button.

Once Sidon’s shock had passed, he knelt down on his knees and bowed before the gastrointestinally challenged Hero Of Hyrule.

“B…B…By the Goddesses! I…Feel like I need to pray before your feet now. You truly are Sexual Desire taken physical form! I…it is taking everything in me to not jump on you right now and make sweet love to you…and I think I am failing.”

Sidon was visibly panting. He was fully erect.

After sighing with relief, Link gave his belly a resounding slap, causing it ripple beneath his palm as he looked back at Sidon and flashed him a wink.

“How did you like that?”

Link was about to find out just how deeply Sidon 'Liked That’

Sidon pounced on to Link. Being careful not to jostle the young Hero’s stomach too much. Sidon didn’t mind shaking up Link’s belly for the most part, especially if it meant that Link would belch more gaseous symphonies for the young fish Prince. However, Sidon didn’t want to make the poor boy sick to his stomach.

Sidon’s erect member rubbed up against Link’s own crotch. Sidon began to lick and fondle Link’s pregnant looking stomach. Licking the inside of Link’s much shallower belly button. He breathed hot and heavy breaths into Link’s ear, as he nibbled them slightly.

Every now and then Sidon would subconsciously reach for a piece of food from the feast and feed it to Link. Sidon was determined to get his beloved to maximum capacity…that was if Link even had a limit.

Link could feel himself getting harder and harder, as he shuddered with every bit of Sidon’s aroused and rather arousing treatment. He arched his back a bit to give Sidon more access to his stomach and to stretch his belly button out just ever so slightly. Occasionally, his hands would feel all across Sidon’s firm, muscular and silky smooth chest, but he didn’t want to pull his head away when he was so into it…

Sidon knew that they needed to finish this feast quickly so that they could get to 'Dessert’ before the both of them exploded from Sexual Tension.

“Mmmmm my wonderfully stuffed, gassy pig.” Sidon practically Moaned in Link’s ear.

“I should finish stuffing you so that you can fill me up. Then, we clearly need to relieve all of this…pressure.” Sidon’s words were silky smooth and dripping with sexual perversion.

As Sidon suggested he picked up the remainder of the food that he had set aside for Link, and began to feed him his share of the feast. Watching Link’s belly continue to expand dramatically all the while.

Link didn’t complain. He leaned back, taking whatever he could and swallowing it whole. Sidon could see each sizeable lump travel down Link’s throat and disappear down his gullet. Each thick, wet *GUUUULP* was audible and moist. And whenever Link needed to wolf down his food more ravenously, he did so, now that he knew Sidon was attracted to such a display…

The stuffing of the Prince’s prized blond headed hero lasted for a little over 45 minutes. In that time just had Sidon had predicted Guards had rushed up to Sidon’s private chamber in response to Link’s gaseous explosion earlier. Upon seeing the Zora Prince and his young lover entangled with one another on the floor, a nod of understanding and a blush sent the two guards on their way.

Sidon had done as he said he would. He had stuffed Link to his absolute limits…or at least what he assumed must have been. Link’s belly was massive and completely round. He appeared to be in in the late stages of pregnancy with Twins.

And Sidon treated Link’s belly as such. He felt so absolutely proud of his handiwork and of his young heroic lover.

“Well, that is all of the food on your side, beloved. How do you feel? Is it possible that I found the limits of your gluttonous gut?” Sidon kissed Link’s stomach which was gurgling and groaning like Sidon had never heard before.

Link was nearly in a stupefied dazed with how full he was. Leaning back, Link’s massive belly laid sprawled on his lap, while he rubbed over it fondly, letting Sidon listen as well.

A moment later, an especially deep gurgle emitted from Link’s belly, followed by a deep rumbling that rose up his chest…

*AaaaaUUUUURRRRRP!*

Link burped deeply and wetly, but fairly tame considering the meal he had just packed.

But then, with a grimace, Link thumped his chest a few times.

*BBURRrrrp* *Bbwwwuuuuuuuurrrp*

Each burp that rose up Link’s throat was sizeable but strained. And the gurgling from Link’s stomach combined with the look of discomfort on Link’s face suggested there was more pressure to be expelled…pressure that might have been stuck…

Prince Sidon truly felt like the luckiest fish in all of Hyrule. Here he was, with a grand feast laid out before him, cooked by his very own hero lover who had just eaten his own weight in food, and to top it all off his lover was belting out more gas than an active volcano. Life was sweet.

The Zora Prince listened with delight as Link continued to release belch after gaseous belch from his massively stuffed globe of a belly. Sidon soon saw his gaseous lover’s strained face and knew immediately what the problem was.

“Awwwww does my poor baby need to be burped? Your stomach is the loudest it’s ever been.” Sidon’s words were dripping with passion and lust. Sidon simply couldn’t keep his hands from rubbing, massaging, and fondling Link’s impossible swollen middle.

*yyyYYEEESss-SSOOOORRRP* Link responded, burping out his response quite literally in response to Sidon’s tentative treatment and his stomach having reached its’ full capacity…

Sidon once again found his face turning a very vibrant shade of red as Link literally belched out a response to Sidon’s question. Sidon found it quite fascinating just how easily Link was able to make the fish Prince’s body temperature rise by doing the smallest of things. All the more incredible seeing as how Sidon was, in fact, cold blooded.

“*Embarrassed cough* W…Well, I suppose I need to add 'burp talking’ to the list of things you do that I find quite attractive.” Sidon was grinning like an absolute fool.

Sidon began his work rubbing and massaging every possible spot on Link’s massively expansive gut looking for any signs of gas bubbles that were in desperate need of release. There were so many that Sidon lost count. He took great care and pleasure in easing each one out of Link’s overstuffed globe of a belly.

Link moaned in utter bliss at Sidon’s silky smooth hands kneading and pressing gingerly into his bloated stomach.

With an especially big gas bubble, Link threw his head back and belched forcefully.

*BBBUUUUHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPP!!!!*

Then, a moment later, he looked Sidon right in the face, and belched directly at him…

*AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!*

Sidon felt himself get dizzy as Link’s monstrous release of gas hit him point blank in his face. He wasn’t sure if it was the force of the belch, the smell of Link’s Expelled gas bubble… Or the growing arousal he was feeling.

Sidon was openly panting and moaning as it took everything inside him to control his libido. He wanted to make love to the blond hero. Bloated, gassy, love.

Sidon fought against the force of Link’s belch as he pushed his face towards Link’s mouth. It felt like he was fighting a tornado. Sidon eventually forced his way into the inside of Link’s mouth before his belch had even stopped.

Sidon’s lips had plugged the gas leak that was Link’s gaping mouth. He was suddenly met with an influx of gas into his own mouth as Link’s ground-shaking gas was coming to an end.

The gas needed to go somewhere, So Sidon chose to do something rather innovative. He swallowed his lover’s gas down into his still somewhat hungry belly.


End file.
